133703-first-complaint
Content It sucks but this is what happens to most MMO's on launch week ... give it time it will be better | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- this is the 5th maintenance and the 2nd time they completely mess up a launch. Never have I seen such unstable servers for an MMO. | |} ---- Trolling the forums because they cannot get the game working that was already live is a ton more fun. | |} ---- You must have not played WoW when WoD went live LOLLLLL!!! That was 10x worse than this. Honestly I've seen much worse. | |} ---- it had queues. It wasn't broken. And if you were on a medium pop server you were able to play just fine. | |} ---- "if" not everyone was. If you were on a high pop realm, you ran into quite a few issues. I wouldn't say WS is "broken", it just can't handle this many people trying to play at once. I mean the population was so low before this and for such a long time there wasn't really a need to accommodate so many people in such a short amount of time all at the same time. WoW has been around for years, they're used to it, they know how to prepare. | |} ---- As was WoW's WoD release. | |} ---- ---- One word, Garrisons. If you're talking about games that had few bugs or stability issues then you should talk about RIFT, TSW and FFXIV ARR. They all had long queues but were stable with few bugs. WoD does not fit on that list of good launches. | |} ---- ---- but then they try the game out a month later, realise how stupid they were for puffing their chests and not just waiting a few days, they miss out on alot of stuff, complain theres noone in the starting zones and everything like that because they wernt patient and chose to wait 4 months instead of a few days. sucks to be them. it really doesnt harm the game if they bad mouth it honestly. have you ever been swayed by forum opinion? i havent. i will try the game out reguardless of what people say because i know most people are full of cupcakes and dont know a good game when they see it | |} ---- ---- As Kasmiya said WoD launch was far worse.. Tha game was unplayable for 2 weeks! Not 1day.. 2 weeks! Let's not forget that wow's beta servers were up for 6 months (usually) and not to mention the difference on dev numbers.. Yet it was way worse than this one.. However I will not go into detail comparing these 2 games cause this is not the point of the thread. It's only day 1 and most of the issues have been resolved.. I'd be happy even if there have been 10 maintenances.. They don't bring the servers down just for fun.. They do it in order to fix stuff. | |} ---- ---- In yet Blizzard still does that with new expansions despite the fact that the game is ten years old. Edited September 30, 2015 by Mental Surge | |} ---- Heck, just the launch of all that Silithus stuff before Burning Crusade was a mess. | |} ---- ^ Never played MMO's such as WoW, Tera, FF14/ARR, Diablo 3, and...any other mmo. | |} ---- Diablo isn't an MMO, for the rest I was there for launch (relaunch in ARR's case). This is not normal. This kind of launch is not normal. The original Wildstar's launch wasn't normal either. | |} ---- This, so many times this. It doesn't matter whether or not you feel new F2Pers are being unfair with their assessment. All that matters is that they can't play the game, and they're upset. First impressions are super important, and Carbine has absolutely failed to make a good first impression, whatever that reason may be. I hope new players stick around and give it a second chance, I want this game to do well, I've always wanted this game to do well, but this is not how you bring in new blood. | |} ---- Yes it is. It's the F2P launch. | |} ---- Because every launch that has ever gone off as went perfectly, except Wildstar... | |} ---- Waiting a year? He couldn't be bothered to BUY THE GAME before F2P Launch? | |} ---- This is already happening sorry to say. All i can say is you guys think its bad here,you should see how bad it is on the EU servers. They love f2p games over there more than we do. I hope they get it sorted out soon before it get worse. | |} ---- Did you not read my post? What other launches have done or have not done is irrelevant. It doesn't matter if the criticism is unfair, because a first impression is a first impression. I'm not saying it's fair, because it's not. Life is unfair. But the only thing new players are seeing right now are the negatives and none of the positives. Edited September 30, 2015 by cakesphere | |} ---- And trying to do a first impression ON LAUNCH DAY will almost always be bad because of Launch issues. EVERY SINGLE MMO that has launched has had issues. THAT'S JUST THE NATURE OF LAUNCHGING/RELAUNCHING AN MMO. Because Wildstar is now F2P, a person who was turned off at first, most likely will come back 3-6 months to try it again. | |} ---- with so many MMOs on the market? They will have found something else by then. It's a very competitive and oversaturated market. | |} ---- LOL....'bama fans. | |} ---- Warhammer, by far, had the single worst MMO launch I have ever witnessed. I have seen the majority of MMOs go up, but Warhammer and "The Matrix Online" were by far the biggest disasters, ever. | |} ---- ---- ---- I said nothing about Blizzard, move along.... | |} ---- ---- ---- I did and no it was not. there were queues on High pop servers, there was not this kind of lag and server instability. there was not a complete inability to create characters, there was not major bugs like the entire AH not working. | |} ---- 7 Gig update disagrees | |} ---- ---- ---- Uh, linky, plz? Or do you mean the post with their three big priorities (queues, ncoins, character creation) right now? Edited September 30, 2015 by Elo'naa | |} ----